love in Weirdmageddon
by Shay-Gl1tch0ut
Summary: Five years after the beginning of weirdmageddon Fem!Dipper is fulfilling her deal with Bill Cipeher. it is with a heavy heart that she deals with him for the safety of her family and friends. What she did not expect was for her to slowly gain feelings for the insane tyrant.
1. Introduction

Five years. Five long years since Bill Cipher broke the time rift, five years since the beginning of Weirdmageddon. I'm seventeen now and I never imagined that any of this would happen. I could have been worse off, but the deal I made with Bill changed our fates. But all of this will change, it won't be like this forever. I know this because I- Danielle 'Dipper' Pines, have defeated Bill three times. But this time I will be closer to him as his Queen. His beautiful 'pine tree'


	2. Chapter 1: Not so different a morning

It was too early for this. Much too early for bill's Games. I woke up like every morning to find some weird thing at the foot of my bed; Bill's 'peace offering' to his beautiful wife. But this morning I was shocked to see a shirtless boy with blonde unruly hair with a brown base layer. He had his back to me showing a tattoo of the well-known symbol in Weirdmageddon.

"What do you want Bill?" my annoyance slipping into my voice.

"I'm wounded pine tree, why should I need a reason to visit my beautiful wife? Bill stated with a very detectable amount of false sincerity.

I turned over and shoved my head under the pillows screaming for him to leave me alone. He didn't budge an inch. His entire presence filling the area around me and it sickened me.

"C'mon Danielle just spend this little time with me and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day," He begged me.

"No bill, go away!" I screamed the pillow muffling it entirely.

The bed shifted as he got up, the echo of the door opening and closing rang through the room. I pulled my head from under the pillow to check if he had really left of if he was playing another one of his childish tricks. He was really gone to my surprise. Deep down I was kind of upset he didn't put up a fight like he normally does. I brushed the feeling away and peeled myself from the bed, rising to greet another day in the insanity that is my world now.


	3. Chapter 2:Rude awakening, sweet surprise

Being queen wasn't as hard as some might think, I was just here for show. As queen I was just expected to sit quietly and look pretty. And that's exactly what I was doing at the moment, sitting next to Bill wearing a black strapless dress with a gold skirt and a gold choker with a pyramid charm on it. Sitting in front of a crowd of my used to be friends of Gravity Falls, Bill next to me wearing his usual black and gold suit, and the bubbles of pure insanity floating above us. I sat there with my chin propped on my hand not really paying attention to what was going on.

"….elle? Danielle!"

I jolted searching for the source of the voice calling me, only to see Bill looking at me with a slightly worried expression.

"You ok there pine tree? You looked zoned out over there," He asked me.

"I'm fine Bill I was just thinking," I stubbornly stated brushing him off.

"Well if that's the case then pine tree," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Let's go home."

Home. My home is in the Mystery Shack with my sister Mabel, grunkle Stan, and grunkle Ford not with you that castle is anything but home.

"It could be home if you gave it a chance Danielle," Bill said in a hushed tone.

"Stay out of my head you monster," I snarled ay him snatching my hand away from him, "you aren't my family Bill this is never going to work the way you want so stop trying."

I stormed off leaving a very hurt looking Bill behind at his throne. Seeing him with that expression made me feel bad for what I said, but he deserved every word of hatred I had for what he did.

* * *

Later that night I left the library a little calmer than when I entered. Walking through the labyrinth of halls till it lead me to the bedroom I 'shared' with my unfortunate other half. The sight I was greeted with upon opening the door was not expected at all. On the bed lay several bouquets of roses and tiger lilies. I picked up the card attached to one of the bouquets and read it.

 _Dear Pine Tree,_

 _I know these are your favorite so I went out and hand picked_ _them for you. I hope that I am forgiven for all the pain I've_ _caused you._

 _~Bill_

I was utterly surprised that Bill had done this, for me none the less. Maybe I was wrong about Bill all along. Deep down Bill really does care for me. The closing of the door echoed in the room scaring me a bit when Bill entered. I waited for him to make a stupid comment or a childish joke, to my surprise he stayed absolutely quiet. I watched him kick off his shoes, shed his vest then crash on the left side of the bed the pillow cradling his head in a soft embrace. Slowly I started moving the flowers from the bed and placed them all in a large vase. After I finished I started to get ready for bed, when I got back to the bed Bill was asleep. Without much thought I moved his bangs from his face and kissed his forehead. Maybe we won't always be at each others throats forever.


	4. Chapter 3: Regretting words said

The next morning I woke up Bill was still sleep. I slowly sat up and swung my feet off the bed to hover over the floor. I stood up and quickly left the room not making a single sound. Navigating the perplexing halls till I arrived at the kitchen. The kitchen was no better than the rest of the castle, it was a disaster. Although there was food being mad the staff was mad of slobs and the floor was covered to the brim in utensils and dishes. I walked through the mess being careful of various piles of dishes to not make a bigger mess. in the middle of the kitchen the staff was at their stations which was oddly cleaner than the rest of the kitchen.

"Um excuse me," I tried getting their attention.

"The food is over there, now for the last time I'm telling you to stay out of me kitchen girlie!" the head chef screeched at me.

I picked up the tray of food and left the kitchen making my way back to my-our room. Reaching the door I went to grab the nob while poorly balancing the tray, but the door swung open revealing a pajama clad Bill who obviously just up.

"I was just about to go look for you," Bill stated sleepily.

"I just went to go get breakfast," I said matter-of-factly pushing past him in to the room.

I set the tray on a table and pulled two chairs up to it. Sitting down in one of the chairs I waited silently for Bill to get the message and come sit in the chair across from me. After a good minute of blankly staring at me he did just that. I divided the food onto the plates and gave one to Bill.

"Umm wha...,"

"Don't read too much in to it I'm not being nice to you because of those flowers," I told him bluntly while cutting him off.

"Oh. Well if you should know I did mean every word of it," saying this Bill disappeared plate and all.

I ate my food alone, in silence once again wanting to slap my self for being rude to him. He doesn't deserve that much of my attitude, he isn't even acting like he used to. I really should apologize to him.

I spent most of the day walking around looking for Bill. I mean yeah I was worried cause unlike most people he **COULD** just disappear off of the face of the earth. Half of the entire day spent asking the staff if they've seen him, to only come up empty handed. heading back to our bedroom I thought about the five years I've spent here with Bill.

"As long as I've been here he's only tried to make sure I was comfortable and I pushed him away with my bitterness," I sniffled, "why couldn't I just try and get along with him instead of driving off someone else who really cares about me."

By now tears were falling down my cheeks cause I managed to get rid of the one person who- besides my family, actually cared about me. For the first time in years theta night I cried myself to sleep hoping, praying that Bill would find it in his hear (assuming that he had one) to for give me.

~Bill's POV~

After Danielle fell asleep I appeared in the room. I don't think I've ever seen her look so scared and vulnerable since the day I met her. I lay down on the down on the bed and pulled her close to me being careful not to wake her. Tugging the covers over us I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I forgive you Danielle,"

With that said I fell asleep not caring who saw that I let my guard down for this human. She was worth being weak for.


End file.
